1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for producing educational materials, and more particularly, relates to a system and a method for producing educational materials, which are customized upon respective abilities and respective environments of respective users (i.e. a student, a teacher, parents) using database.
2. Related Art Statements
A conventional educational material is a typically standardized school textbook provided by major publisher. For instance, in a school textbook for first grade in Japan, it is often the case that a visual scene of walking around a schoolyard lined with cherry trees in full bloom in April (which is a season of an entrance ceremony in Tokyo in Japan) is illustrated for expressing pleasure of students in an entrance ceremony. Although cherry trees open out in April in Tokyo city, they come out in February in Okinawa and they open out in May in Hokkaidou. Therefore, the cherry blossom does not properly express pleasure of students in an entrance ceremony. In such a way, conventional textbooks of Japan are generally standardized in a view of Tokyo city and they are published on the basis of a regional environment of Tokyo-centrism. For example, even if students in Okinawa watch a cherry blossom picture in a textbook, which opens out in April in Tokyo and which is scheduled in April curriculum, since cherry blossom dose not open out in April in Okinawa, the student in Okinawa cannot smell and feel real cherry blossom in that time. Accordingly the students don't greatly impressed by the flower shown in the textbook.
As described above, the conventional educational materials are published with disregard to regional characteristics of respective students. That is, various scenes with disregard to regionality are illustrated in drawings of textbooks. Such standardized textbooks could not heighten sensitivity of students.
Additionally, in a conventional educational environment, teacher ability is not considered,